Teito's FIC
by Fujo no Shiree-sama
Summary: <html><head></head>My first angst  I think . OOC, OC, Frau x Teito. NO FLAME ya hear that FLAMERS?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki Seal Raphael da~

Well, this is the first angst fic (I think) Somehow i want to add some humor in this fic (ya know I'm not a gloomy kinda person). **OOC, OC, FrauxTeito, 'not very funny' humors, bad grammars and spelling, typos maybe. FLAMERS? Don't ya dare click the "Review this Chapter" link!**

**Disclaimer: This story is mine! But 07-GHOST bleongs to Amemiya Yuki and Ichihara Yukino (probably Studio DEEN)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-1-<p>

_World is cruel, words are evil.. Everything in this world is cruel, even what everyone called LOVE. It's cruel.. Why I think LOVE is the most cruel thing in this world? Well, seek my story right now.. If you want to know why.._

..

..

..

"Heya damn brat!", Frau shouted at me loudly. I can't believe he disturbed me in the middle of something important.. STUDYING.

"You pervert bishop wanna-be! Get outa my face!", I yelled to him so he can go or at least keep his sound low.

"What the hell do you mean by that, you shorty-fool!", he answered with his hand patting my head. Ugh, I hate it if he pat me! My hair just ruined by that pervert guy! Um, before we go further, I'm Teito Klein. If ya wanna laugh, go ahead. After all, I was born by a mistake. But, don't think the reason is because an unhealthy mom. I don't know why I'm short right now. Hatred filled my heart now. And, the guy standing beside me is Frau. He's a jerk and a pathetic pervert bishop wanna-be (he's a bishop!). I don't know (again) why my beloved author loves him so much. Dammit, world is such a cruel place! Back to plot, that guy still messing my hair. Pathetic! I kicked him outa my face so I can continue my 'work'. After hours in the stuffy library, I went out and saw Hozuki walking towards me.

"Chibi-kun, how's your day?", asked that Frau-copycat girl. Well, she's not actually Frau's copy-cat. She just having the same hobby with that pervert, collecting erotic magazines (well, not erotic, but BL).

"Good..", answered me. She smiled and walked away. Well, I didn't have a good day at all. That stupid pervert guy was disturbing me and that metrosexual guy, Hakuren teased me all day. Is that what you call a good day? Good grief..

"Oh, I think we're having stirred flower dipped in honey. See you at the dining room.", said Hozuki. I nodded and went back to my room. I was to tired to move again so I decided not to join the dinner. What I need now is a fluffy pillow and warm wind (if there is one..). Mikage hopped to my bed and both of us sleep.

**Morning… **

"Good morning, Teito.", Hakuren's shaking my shoulder. Good grief, I'm not feeling so well. I woke up in the middle of the night because I was so hungry for God's sake. Just because I was so tired, I missed the dinner and now.. I'm starving to death! Hakuren keep on shaking my shoulder.

"Alright, alright! I'm up now! What do you want?", I said to him.

"Come on you damn shorty. Hozuki already prepared a nice breakfast only for the two of us. She's waiting in Labrador's garden now and if we didn't show up, she'll beat my ass!"

I understand perfectly what that blonde guy said. I put on my clothes and both of us running as fast as we we arrived, that fujoshi girl already giving us her 'death glare'.

"You guys are so death now! NO NEED TO EXPLAIN! JUST DIG IN AND EAT!"

We nodded and enjoy breakfast.

"Can I join to?"

A very tall guy appeared. Guess who? Frau. That pervert guy still wearing his pajamas (a super hot pajamas who made him shows up his abs~ I hate you hot guy! author). I pissed off and turn my face away. Hozuki smiled and gives him a big book. When Frau opened the book, his face glowed(?) and made a big smile. He pat Hozuki's head and join us on the breakfast. I got angry and I smashed an apple to the ground. Everyone realized something's wrong with me and step back.

"Chibi-kun? What the hell is happening to you?"

"Ha?" I looked at Hozuki with an innocent face. When I realized my hand wet because apple's juice, I laughed and talk to them, trying to be polite. After that awkward silence, Hozuki decided to ended the breakfast time and told me to help her clean up. I nodded and helped her. After the breakfast time, I became very frustrated. Every minute I smashed something and made everyone around me frightened and went away.

"Chibi-kun.."

….

"Chibi-kun.."

_Love?_

"CHIBI TEITO KLEIN!"

"Ha?", I was frightened because Hozuki shout at me. She took a deep breath, crossed her hand in front of her chest and looked at me deeply.

"What? You're looking scary Hozuki..", I asked her because her eyes shows 'pervert mode: on'. Then, she laughed histerically. I confused and step back.

"Are you sick, Hozuki?"

"No, I am not and.. pfft..", she stopped and laughed again. She stomped the floor and her tears fell (not because an emotional situation, it's a funny situation for author and Hozuki). Then, she hold my arms and smiled. Then, she left me. I saw her with a weird face. Then, Frau appeared.

"Damn brat, what did that girl was laughing about?"

"Nothing, she just laughed and then, disappear in a thin air.."

"She's not disappear, shorty.."

"I'm trying to make our readers laugh or at least.. understanding the plot~"

"They already understand it, shorty. And, you're not gonna make them laugh, it's not a funny thing."

I stomped the floor and went off. But, Frau hold my hand and pull me. When I realized, my lips are on him. I blushed but he hugged me tightly. After he let me go, he left and leaving me in an awkward silence. My face turned red and I scream loudly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! PERVERT BISHOP WANNA-BE! I HATE YOU!"

..

..

"Hmm.."

"Are you happy now?"

"Yap, and I was this close to get him.. I'm sure Ayanami-sama will be happy.."

"What ever you say, Kuroyuri-sama…."

_~TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p>Raphael: FRAU-KOI! FRAU-KOI!<p>

Frau: What?

Raphael: *hugs Frau* I'm stressed out! Really! *cry loudly*

Frau: let me guess.. You're trying to make it a humor fic, BUT.. You changed your mind because seeing Teito's quote right? 'I'll never love anything or anyone again' right?

Raphael: HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?

Frau: Well, I saw you re-watch 07-GHOST and almost die seeing my face right? *smile*

Raphael: YOU PERVERT! *kicked Frau's ass*

Teito: MAMA! MAMA! *run towards Raph*

Raphael: My baby~ *hugs Teito* What's wrong?

Teito: *cry on her lap* Mama.. I don't wanna love anything or anyone again..

Raphael: Tei-chan, you don't need to do it now~

Teito: Ha? Was it good? *look at the script* Hum..

Raphael: You can prepare it later. Now, GIMME YOUR REVIEWS! *on fire*

Frau: … *sweat-drop*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! Here's the second chapter! Enjoy~ (Note: my machine guns are pointed to you, Flamers)

**Disclaimer: No.. I don't own 07-GHOST.. **

* * *

><p>-2-<p>

_I swear I'll never love anything or anyone again.. No.._

..

..

..

"Kimono.. Sun umbrella.. Then a red carpet, which means…"

"?"

"YAKINIKU~~"

"Who the hell wants to eat yakiniku outside?"

"What? As long as we got a lot of eye fish, it's okay right?"

"Ukh, you little brat.."

Hozuki laughed histerically. How does it started?

_FLASHBACK…._

"FRAU, YOU PHEASANT! Watch where you're going!", said Hozuki angrily after Frau hit her and her books (yaoi magazines) fell from her hands.

"Sorry, my bad.."

Hozuki gave Frau her 'death glare' and forced him to make her something for lunch. She was thinking sushi but, because of the fresh air, she wants yakiniku instead(?). That pervert guy had to do what she wants, because if he not, he'll be skin alive by author for not doing anything that matches the plot. Poor guy..

_RETURN AGAIN…_

Hozuki enjoyed her eye fish yakiniku while Frau's busy grilling the eye fish. What a life~~ (?)

"Ah, you guys are here.."

Hozuki turned back. I looked at her and trying not to make a weird smile. Hozuki smilled and ask me to join her 'torturing' Frau. I nodded and I looked at Frau who's wearing an apron with ruffles (?). I step back and my face turned red, really red. I closed my mouth, trying not to make any noise, like screaming or a failed english accent(?). I looked down and step forward a bit. Frau looked at me deeply. Ugh, I can't stand his eyes! I blushed until I realized, Hozuki's palms is in my cheeks.

"Chibi-kun, are you alright?"

I looked at her and swing my head left to right.

"Nandemonai!", answered me with a weird accent, not a Kansai, or Australian or British or any accent in this world. Let's name it, 'Teito's Weird Accent'. Hozuki laughed again then continued her lunch. Then, Frau gave me a plate full of eye fish yakiniku.

"You must be hungry because of those dumb and pathetic trainings. Here.."

I nodded and realized my face had burned! I smilled and sat next to Hozuki. We laughed, made weird funny faces and many more. After that, I went to my favorite place in the whole world, LIBRARY. I pick some books and my hand touched one book. That book looked suspicious. Afraid of a possibility that it might be one of Frau's porn magazine, I took it Hozuki.

"What's up?"

"Is this Frau's erotic book?"

Hozuki looked at the cover. "YAOI MONTHLY". She grab that book from my hand so fast. She took a deep breath and hug that book tightly.

"What's that?"

"Well, actually.. This is not Frau's porn magazine. It's…", she stopped and chuckled. I step back because that bipolar girl became more crazy.

"It is my beloved magazine~ Ya wanna see it?"

I nodded and opened that book. After a few minutes, I screamed and throw that book away from me. I sulked in the corner and shivered.

"Isn't it lovely, Chibi-kun?"

I hold my head and trying to stop shivering. Hozuki laughed histerically when she just saw my funny reaction.

"You're a boy, Chibi-kun~ That's why you screamed when you saw what's inside my delicious(?) book~"

I can't erased my mind. You know what's inside that nasty book? A picture of me and Frau in lemon action, and guess who's the artist? My own mom and this fic's author, KANDA RAPHAEL! You're mean, mama!

"Ne, Chibi-kun, you shouldn't react like that. You're the protagonist in every YAOI fanfic about FrauxTeito right?", Hozuki said that and sure it breaks my heart. I can't barely breath and I ran to my room quickly. When I arrived at my room, Frau was sitting in my bed, smoking. I hate it when that guy smoked!

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Waiting..", he answered. I coughed and sit next to him. Suddenly, my face turned red and sweat dropped. I don't like this situation.

"Wa..Waiting for who?", asked me. He looked to the ceiling and turned his cigar off. Then, he pushed me until I fell to the bed.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?", I shouted at him. Then, he put his cold lips on my neck. I shocked and tried to push him away. But, I can't, he much stronger than me. My face burned and I really need to get out of this situation.

_Please.. Hakuren.. Castor-san.. Labrador-san.. Hozuki…_

Frau licked my neck and giving me a love bite on my torso. I tried to escape, but… wait…

"Let.. me.. go.."

Frau can't stop 'rapping' me. But, after some minutes, I began to enjoy it. Frau smilled to me and staring at me with his sharp and sparkling sapphire eyes. I smilled to and then, he kissed me. Sometimes, he bite my lips a bit and I shocked. He gave me his 'authority' and I gave him my 'moans' to make him happy.

**Morning..**

I woke up and realized that the pervert guy lying above me. My face turned red and screamed loudly. Then, Frau woke up. He's half-naked and only wearing a long pants.

"Damn brat, keep your voice low!"

"Wha.. What are you doing in my bedroom!"

Frau looked at my.. I think, weird face. Then, I felt his lips on mine.

"I love you, Teito Klein.."

I can't move. My body freezed. Then, Frau left my room after he put on his clothes(if not, he'll be burned alive by Castor for walking in the middle of the church half-naked). I can't move my entire body. Then, I swing my head left to right and put on my clothes. When I walked out, I feel like I smashed someone.

"Good grief! Are you alright?"

Then, I can feel my body stopped. It's Hozuki! Holding something like lens and I know, IT WAS A HANDYCAM! (You might wanna ask, what year is it? Well, the author just tried to screwed up with handycams or lenses or something like that.. Actually, in their time, there's no such thing like that. It's a steampunk remember?)

"Guten Morgen, Chibi-kun!"

"What the world's apocalypse are you doing here!"

"I think I just eat a cake.."

"Where's the cake and WHY DO HOLD A HANDYCAM IN YOUR HAND!"

"Oh? This thing? Well.. It's my invention! I called it **FORK_SD**!"

I gave her a death glare and kicked her outa my face. Then, I ran towards Labrador's garden. No one's inside. Then, I looked at the little tree who the one Frau's planted. I cried and make my tears fell to it's leaf gracefully(?). I don't know what to do from now on..

..

..

..

"Haruse, I think we have to change our plan.."

"Why?"

"Because of that Zehel, we can't capture Teito Klein easily. We need to switch plans.."

"Anything for you.. Kuroyuri-sama."

"I'll get that scythe again.. "

_~TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p>Raphael: Yatta… *took a deep breath*<p>

Frau: You pheasant..

Raphael: *yawn* MINNA! Do you know what **FORK_SD** means?

Teito: I don't even wanna hear..

Raphael: **F**rau's **O**peration **R**ape **K**it **S**talking **D**evice!

Frau: NANI! YOU BAKA FUJOSHI! BAKA TSUMA!

Raphael: Hehe, hontou? If I could make this thing, every FuraTo lovers in the whole world will buy it~

Teito: MAMA! *cry*

Frau: YOU SILLY LITTLE FUJOSHI ONNA! *pointed scythe*

Raphael: BACK OFF JACKASS! I'll torture you until the rest of this fanfic!

Frau: torture me? I thought you're going to torture Teito..

Raphael: I torture you by Hozuki. Hozuki-chan will do the work for me!

Hozuki: Sir yes Sir!

Raphael: I'M A WOMAN!

Frau: You're a woman?

Raphael: SHUT UP YOU PERVERT! *pointed Tokalev* Nee, I want your reviews my beloved readers~ *innocent face*

Frau: You bipolar..


	3. Chapter 3

**Raphael ~da!**

Thx for waiting, here ya go~ :3 (And I still got the grammar errors and typosm so FORGIVE ME! *cry*)

**Disclaimer: I'm not owning this beibeh.. **

* * *

><p>-3-<p>

_No.. Don't you ever walk near me.. Don't come closer.. NOO!_

..

..

..

"Chibi-kun~"

I nodded when I saw Hozuki appeared in front of me. Suddenly, I remembered what Hozuki did this morning and I put my fist in front of her face.

"You jackass.. What did you do yesterday in front of my room?"

Hozuki didn't answered and as fast as a wind, she ran away.

"YOU ARE SO DEATH YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING RUBISH!", I screamed at her and realized, someone's hit me with a book.

"Bishops aren't supposed to swear!", said someone. My bones are like melting when I saw who's behind me. Oh My God, Castor-san!

"I.. I'm so sorry..", I said to Castor-san. Then, Castor-san crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What happened?"

"No, nothing.."

"Seriously, is there something happened?"

"No..", I answered shortly like my height(?). Then, Castor-san took a deep breath. Then, he left. I took a deep breath and lay my back on the wall. I can't tell him that Frau was rapping me and I enjoyed it (or what people usually says, sex).

"Yo, damn brat."

I turned my head to the left and found Frau. I step back a bit with my red face. Now, I can't looked at his eyes. Those sharp sapphire eyes was so near, I can even feel that it's very deep. I think he's gonna mentioned something about yesterday . But,he didn't say anything. He just walked away. I staired at him.

"Frau.."

"Ha?"

"No.. Nothing.."

I decided to keep my motuh zipped. I saw him walked away, with his big and strong back. My face turned red. I put my face on my palm, trying to forget it.

"Teito.. What happened?"

"Um? No.. nothing.."

"Your face's pale. Are you sick?"

"No.. I'm alright.."

Hakuren keep on looking at me. Then, he hold my shoulders.

"If you have any problem, tell it to me.. I'll give you a way.."

I swing my head then smilled.

"It's okay. No need to worry.."

"Hoh.."

..

..

..

"Kuroyuri-sama, is it the time?"

"It is, Haruse!"

..

..

I walked along the hall. Then, a big black thing is in my way. It made a very sad sound. It moved and tried to touch me. It's Wars! I had to escaped from here. That Wars swing it 'claws' near me. I dodged and jump high to avoid the attacked. Then, Hozuki showed up and pointing her baculus to the Wars.

"Chibi-kun, are you alright!"

I nodded but then, I screamed because the Wars swing it claws and harmed Hozuki. Hozuki was bleeding. I ran towards her and shaked her shoulder.

"Hozuki! Wake up! Hozuki!"

Her body filled with blood. I don't know what to do. I can't believe I became useless at a time like this.

"Chibi-kun, here's your baculus. Use it.."

I grab the baculus and pointing it to the Wars. I tried to use my zaiphon and thank God, it hit the Wars. But, the Wars won't disappear. I looked to Hozuki. She's critical. I screamed so somebody can hear me. Then, somebody showed up. I can't believe my eyes.

"Having fun with my Wars? Teito Klein.."

I shocked and I can't believe it. Kuroyuri and his bastard 'stalker', Haruse.

"Kuroyuri… What are you doing here!"

"Having fun. Is that a problem?"

"Yeah, it is you son of a bitch!", I pointed my baculus and shoot zaiphon towards him. He dodged and he jumped. When I turned my head, Kuroyuri was pointing his palm to Hozuki. God, what was he gonna do to Hozuki? I ran towards him and shooted zaiphon towards Kuroyuri. It hit him but, he looked unharmed.

"Just that?"

I keep on shooting zaiphon to him but he dodged easily. Then, a very strong wind passed by in front of my face. A big hand grab my waist.

"Hold on, damn brat!"

When I looked up, it's Frau! He held Hozuki too.

"Frau?"

"Go find somewhere safe, keep an eye on Hozuki."

I swing head.

"No! I'll keep you company!"

"HERE ME YOU SHORTY! Hozuki is in a critical condition and she needs someone to look after her! If you keep me company, I don't know what will happening to her!"

I looked at Hozuki. Bloods keep on running in her body, made Frau's hand wet because of her blood. Then, he put me and Hozuki down.

"You have to hear me, Teito, these guys are Warsfeil and I have to keep them away from here. Take Hozuki to safe place."

"But.."

"Don't mind me.."

"But, I'm afraid, there's something gonna happen to you.."

Frau stopped and touch my cheek. He kissed me and then, he left. I staired at him. My tears fell. Then, Hozuki moved a bit.

"Hozuki! Hold on!"

"Chibi-kun.. I'm alright.."

I hugged her and cried.

"I'm so sorry Hozuki. I'm useless.."

Hozuki smiled and pat my head.

"I'll do anything to protect you, Chibi-kun. I won't let anyone from the military touch you.."

I gasped. I remember Frau said the same thing.

"_I have to protect you. I'll do anything to protect you. I won't let anyone from the military touch you.."…_

My tears fell. I took Hozuki to the medical room and let the 3 sisters take care of her. I ran to the place where Frau gonna attack the 2 spies.

"Frau!"

"Damn brat! What the porn magazines are you doing here?"

"I'm gonna help you.."

Frau grab my shoulder and throw me away.

"Don't come back! You'll get hurt!"

I pissed off and ran towards him.

"Let me help! I don't want to keep on useless!"

Frau took a deep breath.

"You'll handel the pinky one and I'll handel the tall one."

I nodded and we keep on attacking the 2 spies.

"_Kuroyuri.. Retreat!"_

Kuroyuri stopped swinging his blade and shouted to Haruse.

"Haruse, RETREAT!"

After that, they both disappear in a thin air. I can't barely breath.

"Cih, cowards..", said Frau. Then, he hugged me. I can feel his warm chest.

"Frau.."

"No need to say anything.."

Then, Frau fell. I called his name and he didn't answered. I hugged his body and cried.

"Frau.. Frau.. answer me.. Frau.."

He didn't answer. No answer…

..

..

..

"Haruse? Are you alright?"

"Yeah.. Kuroyuri-sama, I'm sorry, we failed to take that scythe.."

"We'll get it someday.."

Kuroyuri touched Haruse's cheek and put his lips on Haruse's…

..

..

"Father.. Can I love him?"…

_~TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p>Raphael: *nosebleed*<p>

Frau: What the hell are you doing?

Raphael: Re-watch 07-GHOST.. You looked so damn HOT in there.. *mouth-water*

Teito: MAMA! MAMA!

Raphael: Something's wrong?

Teito: We don't have any dinner..

Raphael: *think* *point Frau* YOU'LL BE COOKING TONIGHT!

Frau: WTF?

Raphael: I don't bloody care. GIMME PEANUT RICE!

Frau: ..

Raphael: readers~ Don't forget your review please..

Frau: *open a note book* OR SHE'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE..

Raphael: *kicked Frau's head* I'm not that rude, Frau-koi~ Now, WHERE'S MY PEANUT RICE?

Frau: Here you go..

Teito: Itadakimasu~~

Raphael: Jya, minna~~


	4. Chapter 4

Heya people, Raphael's BACK! And now I'm back to torture my beloved Frau and Teito~~

**Disclaimer: I'm not owning 07-GHOST**

* * *

><p>-4-<p>

_No.. No.. No…_

..

..

..

"Frau.."

I sat next to him, waiting for him to open his eyes. His body was injured, blood scaterred on him. I was trying not to cry. But, I couldn't stand it. I covered my green eyes with my little palms and cried. Frau, he was big and strong. But, he was lying down, looking so weak. He was trying to protect me and what I did is standing there next to him doing nothing.. I felt so useless.. Useless..

"Chibi-kun.."

I recognized that voice.. It was Hozuki's. I wiped my tears and I lay my eyes on her.

"What?"

Hozuki smiled. She looked so weak and bands covering her body. She walked slowly towards me.

"How's Frau-chan?"

"I.. I don't know..", I sighed and looked down. No, I couldn't cry in a time like this. I was trying to keep my tears from falling. But I couldn't. My tears fell and I lay my teary eyes on Hozuki's. Hozuki seemed shocked a bit. She grab my shoulder and pulled me in to her warm hug. I cried histerically.

"Hozuki, how can I be so useless? Why do I have to put Frau in danger? Why am I so useless? I even put you in danger? Why?"

I could feel Hozuki's hand pat my back. I thought she cried too.

"You're not useless, Teito-kun… We just want to make sure you're safe.. You hold The Eye of Mikhael and for that, you must live. We can't let you be killed.."

"Hozuki.. Can I struggle too? I don't want everyone put their lives in danger because of me.."

Hozuki couldn't talk. She sighed and wiped her tears.

"Hozuki.. Please.. Let me do the rest. I can't put your live in danger again. I'll fight Hozuki.."

Hozuki smiled. Then, she chuckled.

"Hah.. If Frau see me letting you like this, he'll skin me alive"

I laughed a bit. Then, I smiled and stand up. I grab Hozuki's shoulders.

"Hozuki, I don't care what Frau will say to me.. What I'm gonna do will save his life to. But, if he skin you alive because of this,.."

I grab a baculus and pointed it to Frau.

"I swear to almighty God that I will skin him alive too.."

Hozuki looked at me. She seemed shocked. Then, I can saw her eyes were filled with shines and her small lips were smilling. Then, she stand up and pat my head.

"Look at my boy.. Grow up so fast~"

I blushed slightly.

"Umm, Hozuki, can you leave me for a sec?"

"Sure,.."

Then she left me in the room. I looked at Frau. His eyes not opened yet. I sat next to him. I lowed my face to him.

"Frau.. I'll be back.. During this time, please don't think to much about me.. I keep my promise, and my promise is.. I'll be back.."

I put my lips on his. I knew it's a good bye kiss. Then, I ran out towards the gate and won't look back.

**Frau's POV**

Just minutes after Teito left, I opened my eyes. I was pretending to sleep. I knew what he said to me. Then, Hozuki appeared.

"He had left.."

I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Yeah.. I know that.."

Somehow, I can feel something is running in my cheek. I sighed. I thought this is the first time I was crying.

"Che, kusogaki.. I can't believe you're the first people who succesfully make me cry.."

**Teito's POV**

I ran with no dirrections. I didn't know where to go. What was muttering in my mind is how to get to the Black Hawk's Headquarter. I swore to almighty Zehel and Vertrag, I'll approached Ayanami and killed him with my own hands.

_~TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

><p>Raphael: OWATTA! OWATTA! OWATTA! *dancing around*<p>

Frau: WHAT THE HELL, I WAS CRYING! *angry*

Raphael: Isn't it cute Frau-koi? *poke Frau* Ya know, I never seen you cry~ And thank Zehel it's Teito who made ya cry~ *poke Teito*

Frau: *blush* Stop poking me.. *small voice*

Raphael: What? I can't hear ya~~

Frau: by the way… I think this is the shortest chapie..

Raphael: Yeah.. I was not in a mood when I made it.. *sweat-dropped*

Teito: AM I GONNA DIE! *panic*

Raphael: No.. If you're die, you're not the one who tell the whole story

Teito: *shiver* B.. B.. But..

Raphael: Save your 'buts' kiddo~ Now, reviews minna~ :3


End file.
